Pieces
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Pieces of Midori Shiki's relationship with the infamous Rido Kuran as told by the former actress herself. [Midori Shiki is actually an official Vampire Knight character not an OC] Warning: May contain spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the official characters used or mentioned in this fanfic.


**Author's comments:**

 **Midori is Senri Shiki's mother and was one of Rido Kuran's lovers who appeared in chapter 29 of the manga. She wasn't listed in the character list so I just listed her as an OC. Hope you enjoy it.**

 _Damn, he's hot._ That was my first thought of Rido. He had arrived at his family's house one spring night and in an instant I was smitten by him. He was the big three: tall, dark, and handsome, with a slow predator like walk that sent shivers throughout my body.

Juri had stopped mid joke when she first heard the roar of the man's car and was outright scowling as she watched him come towards us. Meanwhile, I was desperate to know everything about this stranger. What was his name? Was he single? Did he like noir films as much as I did? What kind of music did he listen to? I wanted to know all of these things and more and all he had to do was get out of his car. Silly, right?

I was about to ask Juri who he was when she sneered and growled out, "What do you want?" It was done with such hostility that I was taken aback as my friend was usually so kindhearted.

The man grinned undeterred by Juri's glare. "It's nice to see you too, sister." He chuckled.

 _Whoa- wait- what? Sister?_ Before that I thought Haruka was her only sibling. I then started to wonder why she never told me about her other brother and if she had anymore siblings.

Juri rolled her eyes. Rido followed.

"If you must know," He began, "I'm here to see Haru…ka." He trailed off when his saw me. "My, my, who do is this?" he asked and he leaned against the porch banister.

I blushed slightly.

"Are you one of Juri's friends?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Juri intervened before I could.

"She has nothing to do with you, Rido." Juri hissed then motioned towards the house. "Haruka is in father's old study. So just go away already." But Rido didn't pay her any attention, instead keeping his gaze focused on me.

"I don't recall having seen a beauty like you around here before. Have you two just met?" Oh gosh, my face grew so hot when he first called me beautiful and I'm sure that I was red from my forehead to my throat.

"No, we-"

"What part of _none of your business_ do you _not_ understand?" Juri spat. Rido looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Honestly, Juri. I thought mother and father taught you better manners than this. Does Haruka know his wife-to-be is so rude?"

Juri narrowed her glare but said nothing. With her quieted Rido looked back at me. "Well, regardless of my sister's manners I really do need to get going. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime; preferably soon?"

"Um, y-yeah. Yes, I would like that." I stammered. He smiled again then went inside. After he left Juri made me promise that I would stay away from him. I thought of reasoning with her, but the dire expression on her face wouldn't let me. Instead I smiled, nodded, and hoped that I could keep my promise to my dear friend.

XxXxX

"How could you treat him like that? He's your son!" I cried. As my cohort recited his line I looked up into the crowd.

I saw Rido instantly, there in the front row. Our eyes met and though I had a play to perform I found myself unable to look away. The blond woman on his arm playfully touched his chest, then his hair, but despite her best efforts he wouldn't turn away from me. He just kept staring and staring and… staring with those hypnotic blue and brown eyes. I had become so trapped in his gaze that I actually missed my line and had to play if off as gracefully as possible.

For the duration of the performance Rido's gaze never left me. No matter what the other performers did or said he continued to stare only at me. Never before in my entire life did I feel as vulnerable as I did then, and never in my life did I enjoy being watched more so than then.

XxXxX

They stepped away as he approached, confidence in every step. He bowed and held his hand out to me, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Would my lady like to dance?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to play it cool, however, smiling in return and trying not to accept his offer _too_ eagerly.

Rido grasped my hand and in an instant I was whisked onto the dance floor. In plain view of others he twirled me about to the long keen of violins and bowed me low to the thrum of the cellos. When he pulled me close to him, body pressed against body, I blushed and even more so when I felt his hand sliding dangerously down my back. I shivered beneath his touch. My heart raced in my chest.

When I looked up into his eyes I became captivated, hopelessly lost in his gaze and for a moment everyone just drifted away. It was just the two of us waltzing to the fading music. For just an instant I felt as if I were drifting in the most wonderful of ways then, suddenly, the dream shattered to the roar of clapping hands. Rido stopped and smiled softly in a way that made my yearning for him all the worse. Then he bowed again and brought my hand to his lips and just like that I was helplessly in love with the infamous pureblood.

XxXxX

His hands rubbed down my stomach and nudged between my thighs. I gripped his shoulders pulling him closer, wanting him to go further. The look in his eyes was devilish and the shiver that ran up my spine was delicious and very much welcomed. I wanted to tell him to touch me _there_ but he dug his fingers into my hair and pushed our mouths together before I could utter a word. The alcohol from earlier that night was still on his tongue and I felt that I was getting drunk just from the taste of it.

Rido slipped his hand beneath my skirt and I moaned and grinded my hips to the feeling of his fingers pressing against me through my underwear. He toyed with the lace hem of my underwear, still tongue fucking my mouth as if there were no tomorrow. Soon he slipped pass the fabric and I jerked my hips at the sudden feeling of his cold fingers pressing against my cunt. They fondled my pussy, swirling slow circles against my clit and rubbing franticly at my sex. When he pushed a finger inside of me I moaned and right then I was honestly questioning if all of it was even real or just another erotic dream. But I doubted that this was the later because even in my wildest dreams did it feel so good.

He thrust his finger inside of me a few times before pushing in another finger- as far as he could- and began thrusting with uneven and erratic rhythms. I trembled against the wall and could feel my knees starting to buckle. My heart beat was frantic and its pounding was so loud that I could hardly hear the music drifting in from the nightclub dance floor.

Another finger. I moaned loud and long in Rido's ear. He chuckled and crooked his fingers. He started fingering my cunt so fast that my mind was drawing a blank and _god_ it felt so _good_. I grabbed onto his shoulders and was thankful that when my legs gave out Rido caught and held me up. I was also thankful for the loud music drowning out my wanton noises because honestly the feeling of him fingering me was so great that I don't think I could have forced myself to be quiet.

Rido kissed me again. I couldn't think. My body was so hot that I wanted to rip off my clothes. I remember everything being fuzzy. By the time Rido pulled his fingers out they were practically soaked and I was drifting off on cloud nine.

XxXxX

"So when are you going to tell me about your new beau?" Juri asked me.

I look up from my nails to see her watching me. I grinned sheepishly- nervously- and shrugged. Juri laughed.

"Well I hope it's soon. I wanna meet the man that's been _hogging_ my friend."

Then it was my turn to laugh. "No one's hogging me, Juri."

"Oh? This is the first time we've been able to hangout all month. Every other time we try to meet up, you tell me that you're busy."

"It's this movie I'm in. It's… time consuming."

"Yeah well, shooting a movie doesn't make you glow like _this_." She gestured at my body.

I blushed but said nothing.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm just glad he's making you happy. I can only hope that you'll let me meet him soon."

XxXxX

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Rido leaning in the doorway, his arms folded over his broad chest and a raised brow.

"I'm just plucking these rose petals." I told him and proceeded to pull off another petal.

"…Should I even ask why?"

"They're from my fans. A dozen or more bouquets of these things were left in my dressing room after tonight's play." I sighed, tossed the bare stem to the floor with the rest, and picked up another. "Why in the world do people _insist_ on giving out roses?"

Rido walked into room and pulled one of them from its vase "Isn't it tradition?"

"It is, but I don't understand why. You're supposed to give red roses to people that you love romantically; not to people you admire. If anything they should be throwing sorrels or something like that."

From the corner of my eye I could see Rido beginning to pluck the rose petals as well. "Actually, I heard that red tulips signified everlasting love- or something like that- not roses."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Juri. She used to go on and on about things like that, back when she actually used to talk to me." He placed the newly bare rose back into its vase and shrugged. "I don't know how true that is though. Flowers have never been my forte."

XxXxX

….the earth stopped on its axis and for a moment I was drifting high on cloud nine with my legs spasming in the air. I bit back a moan and tightened my legs around Rido's hips. He jerked and thrust harder, faster, gripping my hips hard enough to bruise. I tossed my head back into the head board and raked my nails down his back. Rido hissed and thrust into me one last time. He pulled out of me right before he came and finished on my stomach and breasts. It was warm and sticky and instantly made me crave a shower. The bed rocked as he fell down beside me. His chest rose and fell in unsteady rhythms as he panted to breathe. I tried desperately to remember if he called out a name or not when he came but I couldn't to save my life.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us then, broken up occasionally with the sounds of our panting. A cellphone's ringing soon shattered this near silence however. Rido reached over me for his phone.

"What?" The mattress shifted as he got up. I could hear the sound of his belt buckle jingling as he put on his pants.

Rido walked out onto the balcony and out of ear shot to finish his conversation. Sometimes I would wonder who it was that he was always talking to. Was it another woman? Or maybe a friend that I had never met? I had asked once him before who he was always walking away to talk to, but he would always tell me that it was just a business call. I wasn't brave enough to challenge that.

XxXxX

"Oh my _gosh_ , are you serious!" Hana squealed.

"Yes. I really got the main lead!" We both started screaming as if we were still in high school.

"Congratulations!" she cried.

"Thank you! I just can't believe that this is really happening. I've practically waited for this my whole life!"

"I know!" Hana popped up onto her feet. "This calls for a celebration. Where do you keep your good wine?"

I twisted my mouth."We'll have to go out for drinks this time, Hana. Rido and I drank my good bottle last week."

Hana stopped and didn't even try to hide her disapproval as she frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Come on, don't make that face." I groaned. I really just wanted to celebrate, not argue _again_.

"I just wish you'd break up with him already. You've obviously already had your fun."

I frowned.

"I'm not just with him 'for the fun', Hana. I really do care about Rido." I told her. I could tell that Hana wanted to say something real bad, but she changed her mind and shook her head.

"Ya know what? Never mind. Just… never mind. Let's just hit the closest bar and-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We spun around to see Rido standing in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in his other. Hana shook her head in disgust and excused herself without explanation.

"No, Rido. Everything's great."

XxXxX

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and throw things and rip at my hair and I just- I just… I slid down the wall. I just wanted to disappear and forget all about him forever.

I couldn't believe that he had a fiancé; a _fucking_ fiancé _all this time_. No wonder people thought I was daft. I was! I had been with that man for _two years_ and I never knew that he was spoken for. How could I have been so naïve? Of course he would have a fiancé and nonetheless another pureblood! Wasn't preserving the pureblood lineage always of the upmost importance?

I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes with my sleeve.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should confront him or pretend I never found out in the first place. But then there was the question of if that was even right. I mean it was one thing to play the "other" woman without a clue, and a completely other thing to be one so willingly. But even so I still loved him. God, I loved him! I loved his smile and his perfect laugh and I even loved it when he clicked his tongue whenever he was stressed no matter how aggravating it could become.

I loved all of these things about him and more, but I soon realized that my willingness to stay with him just because of these little things proved how helplessly and foolishly head over heels I was for him.

I buried my face between my knees and sobbed. I was so stupid.

"Midori, please open up." Hana banged on the door. "He's not worth this!"

XxXxX

"That's it; _fucking take it_." He groaned and his voice was thick with the sound of lust. Rido dug his fingers into my hair and forced my head further down on his cock. I gagged, sputtered, and gripped at his thighs as I struggled to breathe.

Rido chuckled, but wouldn't ease his grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and, seeing as he wasn't going to let me move back, tried to focus on breathing through my nose. This was difficult for me. It was difficult both because before meeting Rido I had only done such a thing once, and because of where we were. I could clearly hear the voices of the wedding guests as they filtered down the hallways from the ballroom. For a moment, while I had my eyes closed, I could imagine Juri and Haruka spinning around to their favorite song, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

A part of me wanted to hate my friend. While she was so perfect, I was on my knees in a lonely corner of a hallway sucking off a known deviant. Yet as I groaned and shifted on the painful marble floor I realized with shame that I really didn't want to be anywhere else but there with Rido.

He moaned from deep in his throat and the grip on my hair tightened almost impossibly so. His nails stung my scalp. He rutted and his cock slipped back and forth between my lips making my throat burn and my eyes water as I started to chock even more.

When Rido finally released me I fell onto my hands and gasped for air. There, I coughed and sputtered to the distant sound of clapping hands and Juri's taunting but joyful laugh.

XxXxX

I was signing autographs when I heard them, two young women gossiping behind my back.

"Is that her? Is that really Lady Shiki?" I heard one say.

"Mmhm."

"Is it true that she's with- you know- _him_?"

"Apparently so."

I continued to listen but acted normal as if I wasn't.

"That's a shame. I used to look up to her."

"Me too. I just can't believe she has stooped so low as to be with that man. I honestly thought she was better than that."

"I heard that they're fucking. I guess she's just as weak as his other bimbos… Come to think of it, he's probably just using her because she looks a lot like Juri-sama. I've heard rumors that he's been in love with his sister ever since-"

I blocked them out then, unable to listen anymore. _They're lies. They're all lies._

XxXxX

I had no idea how my life come down to it; capable of being turned upside down by something as simple as a piece of plastic. The little pink plus sign looked so small yet in that moment it towered over everything in my life.

I was pregnant. I was really pregnant; ten consistent positives proved it was to be true, but still I couldn't believe it.

Sure I was a little hungrier than usual and stuff like that, but I never really thought that I was... Hana was the one who suggested that I even take the damned tests. I never thought it would actually be true though!

I covered my mouth before another sob could break loose.

 _What am I going to do? Should I keep it or…_

No, I couldn't. It was out of the question! I couldn't possibly go through with it. Still, I had no idea what to do or how to handle the situation. I mean, I had no idea what I was going to tell Rido.

How would he react to being a father? Would he be happy? Would he… would he leave me?

I couldn't stop the next sob. The thought of him dumping me was far too painful to even imagine.

 _How could this have happened?_ I wondered.

I don't know why I kept asking myself this question; I knew how it happened. It was due to late night visits and spontaneous acts of lust. It was from stupidity and thoughtlessness.

My phone vibrating against the bathroom countertop made me jump and _really_ didn't help the pounding in my chest.

' _So what did the test say? Are you good?'_ – Hana.

I typed back with shaking hands.

' _No, Hana. I'm not good.'_

XxXxX

"You're such a naughty whore, spreading your legs like this." Rido purred. "So eager to have my cock settled deep in your greedy little pussy."

I whined and arched back into him. Whore? The word in itself was so degrading but it instantly drove me out of my mind with lust. God yes, I wanted his cock. I wanted him to fuck my brains out so to speak until I was babbling senselessly and was so out of my mind that I was willing to do anything to have him coming inside of me. Come to think of it though, and as my hand found its way to my slowly rounding belly, wasn't it that line of thinking that got me in that situation in the first place? Heh, Rido really did have me under his thumb didn't he?

"Say it. Say that you want me to fuck you." He panted heavy in my ear raising goose bumps along my skin. "Tell me, and I'll give you what you want."

I licked my lips. My throat had suddenly felt dry but I just had to say it. I had to have it.

"Please… please fuck me." I whined.

"Fuck you where?"

"My pussy. Please fuck my greedy little pussy, Rido." He laughed and began nudging at my wet cunt barely pushing in the head.

"Say it again!"

"Please fuck my pussy! I need you. Hurry and fuck me like the whore I am- aagghhh!" I screamed as he thrust up into my yielding body. I clawed at his arms as he forced me to take every last inch of him.

Rido fucked me hard then, bouncing me up and down on his cock as I shouted to the heavens. Even after I came on his cock and became pliant in his arms did he continue to pound into me. But it felt amazing and like paradise, being with him, a paradise that I wished that I could stay in forever.

XxXxX

"I think we should start seeing other people." His words hit me like a truck. I was stunned silent and in the back of my mind I thought 'He can't be serious.'

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him. Rido's distant gaze remained fixed on the road. Passing headlights reflected in his eyes and darkened his expression.

"It's just as I said." But I was still so confused. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong? Had dinner not gone as well as I thought it did?

"What about the baby?" I asked him and touched my fully rounded belly.

He glanced at me for a moment before looking back ahead. "You two will be fine without me." He said heartless and cruel.

My heart dropped. My stomach churned and for a moment I felt as if I was going to vomit. I felt as if my world was crumbling around me and the knot raising in my throat was getting harder and harder to swallow back.

"I hate you." I sobbed. "I hate you so much."

Rido said nothing after that; no excuse, no apology, just… nothing. Once I was home I crumbled on the bottom of the stairs and cried until my head hurt.

XxXxX

Senri was quiet for a moment as he fumbled with the balloon animal from the party.

"Mother- um- what… what happened to _my_ father?" My mind almost didn't register his question, but when it finally did I was stunned and sat there in silence wondering what to say.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked him.

"Well… Rima has such a nice father, and I have overheard the other children talking about _their_ fathers and I was just wondering what happened to mine. What was he like? Where is he now? Can he come to one of _my_ birthday parties?"

I suppose they were all good questions but I couldn't bring myself to answer a single one.

"Umm… You see he-" I looked down and saw Senri's big baby blue eyes staring up at me, intently questioning me. I knew the day that he asked about Rido would come eventually, but I had never expected it to be that early in his life. I thought I would at least have until he was ten. I caught a glimpse of the driver through the review mirror and silently pled for his help. I wasn't prepared.

"He, um…"

"Senri-sama," The driver interrupted, "We're coming up on your favorite ice cream shop. Would you like to stop for a scoop?"

Senri was surprised by how fast the conversation turned around. He thought a second but said okay. The driver turned into the plaza. I made a mental note to give the man a bonus for his help and silently accepted that my therapist was going to have a field day during our next session.

XxXxX

"Thank you for the lovely date, Eiji. I… I had fun." I forced a smile and hoped my acting skills would make it look genuine.

"I'm glad. So did I, Midori-san. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"…So do I" I lied. Eiji's beaming smile widened then quickly faltered as he seemed suddenly anxious about something.

"Is something that matter?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Um, no it's nothing. I just…" He stopped then slowly, nervously, he leaned in and kissed me. It was quick and held every ounce of apprehension that he had been holding the entirety of our date. When it was over I offered him another smile, pretending the kiss was fine.

"Thank you for tonight." I told him once again. I kissed his cheek and slipped inside.

Eiji stayed outside for a moment or two before I heard him get into his car and leave. His car lights poured in through the window as he pulled off, washing over old paintings and statue busts of deceased relatives. A heavy silence settled over the house then. Further down the hallway my great great grandfather's clock ticked away the passing seconds. The paper surrounding the roses Eiji had given me rustled with every move I made. I set them on an end table and went upstairs.

I meant to go into my room and change for the night but I felt the need to slip into Senri's room to check on him. Thanks to his nanny Senri had already been tucked tightly into his bed. When I came into his room he was cuddling his stuffed rabbit. His feet were tangled in the sheets.

I untangled them as best I could without waking him and pulled his sheets up around his shoulders. Senri began to stir when I kissed his forehead. I apologized and told him to go back to sleep. He didn't say anything at first but continued to stare up at me with those eyes that- for a reason that I couldn't place back then- reminded me of his father's.

"Can you sleep with me?" he asked in his shrill voice. I was about to say no, that I wasn't feeling well, but decided against it since I owed him at least that much. With a small sigh I took off my heels and scooted onto his bed next to him.

"Now go to sleep, Senri." I said.

He and his rabbit nuzzled into my side as he went back to sleep. As I began to drift off as well I thought back to Eiji, the sweet pianist who was possibly already planning out our second date. He was kind, well-mannered, and well to do, but as sleep took me I faintly realized that he wasn't the one for me; or rather I wasn't the one for him. Eiji needed someone pure and as sweet as him, not someone on the brink of a mental break and suspected of still being in love with her ex. No, as nice as he was I didn't think I would go out with him again. It was for the best.

XxXxX

"Midori-san? Mirodi-san? Mirodi-san!"

I jumped and looked up. My therapist- whom I could've sworn was sitting across from me only a second ago- patted my shoulder. She looked down at me with concern filled eyes.

"Are you alright, Midori-san?"

I nodded. "Yes, I- I just… are you sure?" My therapist nodded.

"Yes, you have a majority of the symptoms. I'm quite certain that you are suffering from major depressive disorder. Are you sure that you've never suspected this?"

I reflected for a moment and told her that I did not. I truly had no idea. Sure, I was a little… off and wasn't quite the same as I used to be, but depression let alone major depression was the last thing that I thought I would have.

"But no one in my family has ever had depression, or at least not that I know of."

"Not everyone who has major depression has family history of it. Sometimes it just… sneaks up." She explained.

I sighed and looked back down into my lap. Depressed? Me? Sure, I felt down in the dumps every so often but I never thought- no, I'm fine- I was fine. Really I was. I…

"I'll prescribe you some medication to help manage your symptoms. You can have it fulfilled at your pharmacy…"

I zoned out after that. I remember staring at the clock and thinking, for some reason, that I could turn back time if I concentrated hard enough.

"Midori-san, do you need a tissue?"

XxXxX

I begged him not to go, but like always Senri insisted that he had to. He had a photo shoot to get to and assignments to finish before class. He had a life to live, a life that didn't involve me; a life that hadn't involved me really since he was fourteen and suddenly realized that he could get along just fine without his ill mother. When Senri apologized and told me that he would try and call later, I smiled and told him okay. It was probably for the best that he left anyway. I had convinced myself that he would be better off without me in his life.

Outside someone honked a car horn. It was Senri's manager. He had to go. Senri hugged me farewell before he left. I tried not to let my sorrow show as I kissed his cheek and waved goodbye. He didn't look back as he trudged down the steps and walked to the car. He slipped into the backseat alongside the girl with the pigtails, the one who took him from me in the first place. That thieving girl, I knew she was trouble the moment I saw h-

Once he was gone the house grew cold again. It was always cold here whenever I was alone. I pulled my shawl close around me and went into the drawing room. There I curled up on the divan and tried not to cry.

Regardless of what others said, Senri really was like his father, always leaving me alone; always making me feel so empty inside.

XxXxX

Rido's dead. I heard the news on the grapevine so to speak. He had infiltrated Cross Academy using our-my- son and had shortly after faced his demise. When I first heard about his death I felt relieved- the bastard was finally gone for good- but as I poured my fifth glass of wine hours later I began to feel… saddened? Yes, I think that is the word to describe it. I suddenly felt empty inside as if something important had been taken from me. As I continued to drink my last bottle all of those memories of us forced themselves into my head. They replayed themselves over and over again in my cloudy mind until I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

"Fucking, bastard." I cried. "Why is it he can never leave me be?"

For the rest of the night I reminisced to myself about both the good and the bad until I passed out in the drawing room an hour before dawn was to approach. When I woke again it was late in the evening. The last slivers of sunlight were still creeping in from beneath the curtains and the fire from the night before had long since died. I rubbed my forehead though by then the effects of the alcohol were gone.

The knocking that had woken me up in the first place resumed. I pulled myself up from the couch and slouched my way to the front door. It was a delivery boy. Someone had sent me red tulips. With them was a little white card with a message scribbled in familiar handwriting.

"One last time, for old time's sake?" Was written in smudged ink followed by an address.

Recognizing the handwriting and realizing the meaning of the message, I collapsed in the doorway sobbing uncontrollably. The delivery boy instantly became panicked. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked but I couldn't answer him.

 _That bastard, how is it that he can still worm his way into my heart?_ I thought bitterly.

Sometimes I wonder if- had I really gotten the chance- I would have fallen prey to Rido again and gone to see him. What would I have said to him? What would _he_ have said to _me_ and would it have given me any sort of closure? I guess in the end it's just one of those things that I may never know...

-End-

 **More comments: **

**This was done on request a while ago (longer than I care to admit) and was written in sections so that I could easily squeeze multiple M rated scenes into one story.**

 **Oh, and in the last scene I had the idea in my mind that Rido sent those flowers to Midori in between the time span of him waking up and his death, but they unfortunately getting to her too late and after he was already dead.**


End file.
